So Scandalous
by iZutara
Summary: Oh Zuko, the poor boy has his puberty. Now we know that teenage hormones can really suck. Short storydrabbles of Zuko's puberty days and Katara's scandalousness. :D Such randomized boredom.


Zuko tossed and turned in his sleep, sweat sliding off his body as his muscles tensed. Here it goes again, his male chemicals bubbling within him. He gasped, suddenly bursting up as he breathed deeply, his emotions all tangled up. He reached for his cantine next to him taking a drink. Sitting for a bit, he wasn't sure if he wanted to go back to sleep, for she always seemed to haunt his dreams. Her, the girl who slept peacfully farther away from him and closer to her own brother. He shook his head, feeling too dirty even to the point of not wanting to look below his waist.

_'Breathe deep, and get her out of your mind... think of something else and go to sleep...' _he thought to himself.

Looking around the campsite for any movements, he decided to lay back down and drift away in sleep.

* * *

The sun's rays came peircing down, shining on him vividly. Stuttering to get his eyes open, he graoned while getting up. Iroh sat a few paces away from him smiling. 

"Glad to see you're awake nephew." he said kindly as the teenager glanced at him for a bit before standing up to stretch.

"Uncle, wha is needed for breakfast?" he asked, Iroh chuckling.

"Zuko, no need for breakfast. You missed it."

"What?"

"It's nearly past lunch." he replied, taking a sip from his tea. Zuko stumbled out of his blanket, putting his shirt on and rushing to the others.

Toph by Appa and notice feet running towards her. By his steady heartbeat, she could tell it was him.

"Mornin' Princey." she waved as Zuko stopped to look at her. "Wow, you woke up pretty late."

"Yeah, where's the avatar and his two peasants?" he asked, Toph shrugging.

"I don't know, but you'd better stop calling them peasants considering the fact that you're pretty broke and look like one right now." she stated as Zuko scoffed. She earthbended the ground to a bowl that was next to him, poiting at it. "Oh, and before I forget here's your lunch. Katara told me to give it to you once you're awake. Unless, you feel to high and mighty to take such food from '_peasants'_ you can just starve youself..."

He looked down on the soup and back at her, growling a bit before picking it up and sitting down across her. He mumbled a slight "Thank you" which she grinned. He caught her grinning feature and began shifting uncomfortably.

"What!?" he sudden burst out as Toph shrugged.

"Oh, nothing..."

"Foolish nuisance." And the next thing he knew he sunk in the ground with only his face up, struggling to get out. "Let-me-go!" he yelled angrily as Toph crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Why should I?"

"Because I said so!"

"Why should I listen to you?" she pointed at him giving attitude. He growled.

"Get me out now little girl!"

"Call me little again and I swear I'll sink you in deeper till even you head is covered." she warned.

"Gr, fine! Just get me out!"

She smiled. "Aw look who's the peasant now." she teased as smoke started coming out of his body. "I wouldn't try fire bending in the ground if I were you. You'd just melt the soil into mud and it'll harden on your body. It would be harder to get you up."

Zuko glared at Toph wanting ever so much to pummel her. Slowly he lowed down his temper while Toph nodded.

"Good boy." she heard splashing water from the nearby river and smirked. "Okay scarface, I guess I'm done having fun with you."

"Why you-" before he could finish Toph bended his body out as he stood up. He looked at his body filled with dirt all around and clenched his fists, walking away. Zuko figured now wasn't the right time to attack her, since her element was all around her.

"Hey, where you going!?" she asked.

"I'm going to wash myself all because of you!" he replied angrily going storming off into the direction of the river.

As Toph figured he was close to it she yelled out, "Oh hey Zuko, watch out for--"

_"Aahh!" _a girl screamed as Toph began to laugh.

"-a naked bathing Katara!" she finally managed laughing with the thought of what would happen to him.


End file.
